


Jean Prouvaire gets deflowered

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgasm, Rimming, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt from the Les Misérables Kink Meme was:</p><p>"Innocent poet Jehan wants to be introduced to intercourse acts by the cynic. This is the prompt."</p><p>And this is what happens in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean Prouvaire gets deflowered

He was sitting at the table of Café Musain, smoking a short clay pipe and scribbling some words on a paper, inspiration for a poem he intend to write earlier. On the opposite of the table sat Grantaire and Joly. They were also smoking, drinking, and laughing loudly. They were in a good mood and didn’t seem to be able to stop talking even for a second. Not that Prouvaire minded it. They didn’t disturb or distract him, and he was feeling rather jolly as well. He took a sip of his white wine, looked at the two men and smiled. He really liked them both. They were both so funny, at least Grantaire was when he was in a good mood, he was prone to melancholic fits, but Jean had to confess that his melancholic rambling could be rather entertaining as well. Joly was such a happy fellow, and Grantaire had a great deal of wit. He had always liked Grantaire. He had some treats he admired, he was intelligent and he liked his cynicism. It was a fresh difference from all the passionate minds his other friends had, a little cynicism made everything more interesting. Prouvaire was no skeptic, but he liked it in others. He had just recently discovered a new thing, though, he didn’t just like and admire Grantaire – he was attracted to him. His wit was sexy, and intelligence had always been something that turned Prouvaire on. And his voice alone could make him rather aroused, he had to confess, he liked his strong but at the same time rough and husky voice. And he was so experienced… He had bedded quite a few women, and probably even more men. He wasn’t silent or shy about it. No, he almost bragged about all the things he did to them, and what they did to him. Actually, he was talking about an encounter right now, and Joly laughed.

“My arse, you say? Are you really sure you want to stick your tongue up there after what you just did to it? But he just laughed, that filthy pervert, said that there was nothing wrong with licking up one’s own spendings from another people’s…” Grantaire laughed and shook his head. “So, well, that bugger went with it, and I must say, he did it gracefully. I enjoyed it. Enough for me to spill out, actually.”  
“Oh, dear!” Joly let out an amused snort. “You should try it yourself sometime. Licking your semen out of another people’s cute little behind. You might enjoy it.”  
“Ha! I doubt it. Other people’s semen? Merde, why not? But mine? It tastes rather nasty.”  
“Listen to me, I’m a medical student. A lot of alcohol makes your semen taste bad. Or worse than usual, or something of the sort. If you eat a lot of fruit and berries, and don’t drink as much, you would taste much better.”  
“Have you tried?”  
“Yes.”  
“And what did your mistress say?”  
“Musichetta? Oh, she said I tasted much, much better. Fresher. But she very much prefer for me to stick my cane elsewhere. And I don’t blame her, I’m not awfully fond of giving oral, not to men, at least… Well, if he doesn’t spend in my mouth it’s fine, but... Something of the sort… But, oh dear, what are we thinking! Jehan is here and even though he’s absorbed in his writings, he must hear everything we say! Prouvaire, my dear friend, my apologies!”  
“What?” Jean laughed. “Why are you apologizing?”  
“I thought it might be uncomfortable for you to hear about our activities.”  
“Not at all! I’m rather amused, I must say. No, go ahead. Talk. I’m entertained.”  
“Thank goodness! I know that you’re a pure, virginal flower, Prouvaire, but I’m glad your mind is not as pure as your body!” Grantaire chuckled.  
“Speaking of, I wouldn’t mind to stop being a pure, virginal flower, as you put it.”  
“So our dear Jean Jehan Prouvaire would like to be deflowered.”  
“Yes, your dear Jean Jehan Prouvaire would like that very much.”  
“Anyone special that comes to your mind?”  
“Yes.”  
“Who, if one may ask?”  
At this, Jean just winked, laughed and shook his head. “You”, he thought.

A couple of hours later, both Joly and Grantaire was heading home. Joly was to meet Musichetta and Lesgles, and Grantaire was to go home and have a drink and read some books about… Greek myths, Prouvaire seemed to have heard him say. He felt a little shy, but he walked up to Grantaire.  
“Uhm… Grantaire?”  
“Yes, my dear little virginal flower?”  
“I’m rather cold, and as you know, my apartment is quite a long walk from here. Could I possible… Uh… Could I stay at your place for the night?”  
“Why are you so shy about it? You are my friend, sweet Prouvaire, we have spent a lot of time together in my apartment, smoking opium, drinking, reading poetry…”  
“I just thought I might be a bother.”  
“Not at all. Come here!” Grantaire laughed and ruffled Jean’s hair. Jehan giggled, feeling much happier and less nervous than before. Could he… perhaps… tell Grantaire of his feelings? Maybe. But first he needed a little more to drink.  
“You should be warned though, Prouvaire. My apartment is messy like the streets of Paris in 1789.”  
“Oh, what a shame. I guess I’m not coming, then.” Jean winked, and thought; I hope I will come later tonight, though.

Grantaire’s apartment was, indeed, a mess, but none of them seemed to care.  
“Wine?” Grantaire kicked off his shoes and removed his coat.  
“Yes, please!”  
“Excellent, I’ll go fetch the bottle while you get those pesky clothes off.” Grantaire winked and Jean laughed at his innuendo. He hung up his coat, not like Grantaire, who just put his on the floor, and went to sit in the couch. Grantaire was already there with two bottles of wine on the floor. He opened one of them and took a chug before passing it to Jean.  
After an hour, or perhaps two, Prouvaire wasn’t sure, they were both rather intoxicated, Grantaire was much drunker than the former, but the latter acted like he was the more inebriated one since he wasn’t as good at holding his liquor due to obvious reasons. And now he started to get a little nervous, not as nervous as he would have been if he was sober, thought. But what should he do? Should he just… Like… “Oh, Grantaire? I wonder if you wish to sleep with me?” No, that would make him feel silly, he would… He shook his head. No, Jehan, just do it, he thought. He cleared his throat.  
“Grantaire?”  
“Oui?”

Prouvaire smiled, cupped the other man’s cheek and gave him a slow, deep kiss. He saw Grantaire’s eyes widen, a chuckle emitted from his throat, but he was soon returning the kiss, just as deeply, with a lot of tongue. He pulled Jean closer and stroke his back, and when he did, the other couldn’t help but moaning softly. Holy hell. He was hard already, and he felt a little embarrassed until he laid his eyes on Grantaire’s crotch. Oh.  
“Prouvaire?”  
“Yes…?”  
“Is this what you want? Do you want me? Or did you just want to kiss me?”  
“I _want_ you, Grantaire.”  
At this, Grantaire pulled Jean up in his lap, kissing him hungrily and running his hands all over his back. Jean felt his friend’s erection poking him, and he felt incredibly aroused. Damn, he thought, Grantaire is so sexy. So very sexy. Grantaire started to rub the bulge in Jean’s trousers.  
“Not now…” Jehan gasped. “I’m too horny! I’ll spend before we even got to start!”  
“That wouldn’t be good.” Grantaire smirked and kissed him again.

They went to the bedroom and both of them undressed quickly, tossing their clothes on the floor. Grantaire got on top of Jean, kissing him some more, running his fingers through his hair.  
“How do you want me?” Prouvaire asked.  
“This will be your first time, right? And, I’m not saying this to brag, but I’m rather… large. I wouldn’t want to hurt you, I would prepare you, naturally, but… Are you opposed to, perhaps, being on the giving end?”  
“Not at all. I would love that. What should I do to, uh…prepare you?”  
“I could do it myself…”  
“No, I want to.”  
“Well…” He licked his fingers and stroke his own entrance. “I need to be a little lubricated, but if you don’t want to use your tongue… I can do it by myself, then you only need to use your fingers for a little while.” Jean shook his head.  
“No, I want to taste you, Grantaire.”  
He waited until Grantaire was on his fours, then he started to lick his entrance for a while, with a soft tongue, careful to add a lot of saliva. Grantaire groaned softly. Jean then licked his fingers and inserted two of them into his lover’s body, careful not to hurt him, but he didn’t, he heard some gasps and moans, and soon Grantaire said that he was ready to take his cock.  
Jean penetrated him, gently at first, but when he realized that Grantaire was in no pain whatsoever, he got a little rougher. He stroked the other’s back and started fucking him, gasping loudly at the new sensation. Grantaire was so tight and hot… It felt just delicious. He thrust his hips faster and harder against his lover, making the other groan and grunt loudly.  
“Fuck! Prouvaire, you’re good!” Grantaire grinned blissfully, he didn’t think little virginal Jehan would be that good… and rough. “If you want to, you can fuck me harder. I like it.”  
Encouraged by that, Jean took him hard, burying his nails in his hips. That made him whimper, and he was worried for a split second before realizing that it was a whimper of pleasure. He grinned and scratched his back, harder and harder, soon raking his nails down the other’s back hard enough to leave long, red marks that would probably get rather swollen later. Oh, it was so good… He gasped, panted and moaned, this was even better than he had expected. He reached around to grab Grantaire's prick, and the latter almost cried out with lust. Jean pumped his cock in the same pace as he was fucking him, God, he was so tight… He was completely falling apart, he fucked him faster and faster until both of them were basically screaming with pleasure. Suddenly Jean felt his muscles in his stomach clench, and he was worried. No, no, no… Not now… Not yet! He whimpered loudly.  
“Oh, no…”  
“Huh? Anything wrong?”  
“I’m going to…”  
Grantaire chuckled. “Go ahead.”  
“But you…”  
“Go ahead!”  
Jean nodded and fucked him even harder, seconds later his muscles clenched even more and he couldn’t hold back. He released, with a loud moan, and pulled out. He grinned mischievously and licked away the cum that was dripping out of Grantaire’s ass. Grantaire snickered a little. After some seconds of licking, Jehan put his hand around the other’s cock again, pumping it hard until a loud shriek was heard and Grantaire collapsed in the puddle of his own semen.  
“Wow… are you alright?” Jean asked.  
“P… ah, fuck, can’t talk…” He panted. “Perfectly alright. Merde… you… puh! You are good.” Prouvaire practically beamed with pride at the praise.  
“And you were fantastic. So fucking hot and sexy and tight…”  
“Ah, Prouvaire… did you just curse?”  
“Absolutely.” Jean laid himself down next to Grantaire, stroking his back. “What do you want to do now?”  
“Hm… A little more wine, perhaps a second round and then sleep?”  
“Sounds perfect. It’s your turn to take me.” Jehan grinned. 


End file.
